The Grimoire House
by jinjin1
Summary: Gray receives a key from Ultear for an abandoned Grimoire Hideout. However, the members didn't just leave because they found a better location- they fled. Natsu dares the group to stay the night there- What's the worst that can happen? T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**The Grimoire House**

**I'm back with a new story! Rated T for language.**

"Hey Gray, what do you have in your hand?" , asked Lucy

"Ultear sent me this. She said that the key attached to this letter is the key to an old Grimoire Heart hideout, and that we could use it since there is no longer a Grimoire Heart.", replied Gray.

"That's pretty cool, droopy eyes." said Natsu.

"So will we be going?", questioned Erza.

"Well, there's a catch. Ultear said they fled the hideout because there were suspicious noises at night. Also at midnight, their magic would turn weird.", said Gray.

"Weird? Define weird", asked Lucy

"Well, it would not work sometimes, and it would act up. Like Azuma's tree magic would backfire and the vines would try to grab the other members, when Rustyrose tried to create something, there would be a puff of black smoke, and it'd appear a few meters away- but it would be twitching uncontrollably." explained Gray.

"Dafuq!?", exclaimed Lucy.

"So… Ghosts?", asked Natsu.

"It would seem like it, but I'm not sure.", said Erza thoughtfully.

"S-So what are we gonna d-do about it", Lucy said while trying to keep calm.

"Simple.", began Natsu.

"EH?!", said the other 3.

"We go and have ourselves a little sleepover, unless you all are a bunch of pansies.", smiled Natsu.

"Don't call me a pansy, Natsu. I am by no means a flower.", growled Erza.

"You have yourself a deal, flame-brain.", said Gray.

"Does no one care about what I think!?", yelled Lucy. But they had already walked to pack their luggage.

Sometime later...

"You guys ready?", said Erza.

"Yup. I invited Juvia, Wendy and Carla.", said Lucy.

"And I invited Gajeel and Levy." added Gray. "I think they're dating or something?

"Let's go!", they heard a voice say. The four of them turned around to see Juvia, Gajeel and Levy, with Carla flying above them.

"Let's go already! The sun's gonna set and we have to be there before 10 or we won't have time to see the ghosts!", said Natsu eagerly.

"G-Ghosts?", stuttered Wendy.

"He means… um… we have to be there so we can eat the dinner Mira made us before it gets cold.", Lucy covered while putting her hands around Natsu's mouth. She whispered in his ear, _Shut the hell up before they decide to ditch, you moron._

"Well, Juvia thinks that we should go. It's getting cold.", the bluenette said shivering.

They nodded and began the walk to the hideout.

** All my chapters will be short like this one. If you like long chapters, I'm not the author. Sadly, no weekly updates like my last story(APITRD. Self advertisement. I know.) , 'cause my math teacher's being a female dog and giving us huge tests every freaking week. Well, see you guys next time. As usual, stay awesome.**

**~Jinjin1**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Hey guys! Since I can't upload on a weekly basis anymore, I'll be making my stories longer to compensate. (I'm so wonderful. JK.) Well… to the chapter!**

_**Recap**_

_**"So… Ghosts?", asked Natsu.**_

_**"It would seem like it, but I'm not sure.", said Erza thoughtfully.**_

_**"S-So what are we gonna d-do about it", Lucy said while trying to keep calm.**_

_**"Simple.", began Natsu.**_

_**"EH?!", said the other 3.**_

_**"We go and have ourselves a little sleepover, unless you all are a bunch of pansies.", smiled Natsu.**_

_**"Don't call me a pansy, Natsu. I am by no means a flower.", growled Erza.**_

_**"You have yourself a deal, flame-brain.", said Gray.**_

"Wow.", was all Lucy had to say about the hideout, which was really a house more or less. It was large, and beautiful in that spooky way, even though there was paint chips and cracks in the window. "HEY WAIT FOR ME!", she screamed as she ran inside. They turned on the dim lights in the entrance hall and walked upstairs.

"Funny.", said Erza. "There's no lights in here. Natsu, would you do us a favor and light the candles in the rooms?" Natsu silently complied and went to light the candles. "Okay, for the rooms, I'll room with Juvia and Levy."

"BUT JUVIA WANTS TO ROOM WITH GRAY-SAMA!", she yelled indignantly, but was to no use.

"Lucy rooms with Wendy and Carla" Erza continued, "Natsu and Happy with Gray, and Gajeel gets his own room." Gajeel nodded silently.

"HEY! WHY DO I HAVE TO ROOM WITH THIS IDIOT!", Natsu and Gray shouted at the same time. Erza fixed them with a piercing stare.

"Is there a problem?", she growled.

"N-No problem!", they covered up quickly.

"Good. Now let's put down our stuff and eat."

Later…

"Good night Levy-San.", said Juvia. There was no reply. "Levy-san?" she got up out of her sleeping bag and gently poked Erza.

"Huh?", Erza grumbled sleepily. "Levy? I haven't seen her since dinner. I think she went to the bathroom or something." Erza turned around and went back to sleep, when the door suddenly flung open. Erza quickly stood up and pointed her sword at the intruder.

"WAH!", yelled a high pitched voice. "Don't kill me, Erza-San!"

"Wendy-chan?", said Juvia.

"And me.", said Carla.

"W-What's wrong?", said Erza sleepily.

"Have you seen Lucy? We haven't seen her since she went off downstairs with Levy.", said Carla worriedly.

"Lucy-San is missing too? Juvia was just going to find Levy-San.", replied Juvia.

"They're probably messing with us. We should get a bit of sleep in before Natsu wakes us up again at 11:30 so we can see the "ghosts." We won't get much sleep after the "ghost" hunt.", mumbled Erza.

"I'm not sure, Erza-San. I haven't seen them in hours.", Wendy put in shakily.

"Fine. I'll go downstairs and find them", said Erza as she requipped into her armor. She took a candle and looked at Wendy and Carla. "You guys stay with Juvia until I return, okay?" They nodded and watched her go off down into the darkness.

** I wrote this early 'cause I can't update next week because of an insane amount of tests I have. Sh*t gets serious next chapter. Well see you guys next time. I've been insanely pissed, 'cause some kid stole my calculator and I had to go through my math exam doing everything on a sh**ty borrowed one. Guess I'm failing. So bye. Stay awesome.**

**~Jinjin1**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**So hello guys. I don't really have much to say for the beginning so…. GET TO THE CHAPTAAAA!**

**Recap:**

**"Have you seen Lucy? We haven't seen her since she went off downstairs with Levy.", said Carla worriedly.**

**"Lucy-San is missing too? Juvia was just going to find Levy-San.", replied Juvia.**

**"They're probably messing with us. We should get a bit of sleep in before Natsu wakes us up again at 11:30 so we can see the "ghosts." We won't get much sleep after the "ghost" hunt.", mumbled Erza.**

**"I'm not sure, Erza-San. I haven't seen them in hours.", Wendy put in shakily.**

**"Fine. I'll go downstairs and find them", said Erza as she requipped into her armor. She took a candle and looked at Wendy and Carla. "You guys stay with Juvia until I return, okay?" They nodded and watched her go off down into the darkness.**

"Do you think that Erza will come back soon?", asked Wendy while hugging Carla.

"It's okay Wendy-chan. Erza-san will return soon", said Juvia reassuringly.

"But I'm scared…", quivered Wendy.

"Okay, we can go to Gray-sama's room.", said Juvia, jumping on the chance to see Gray in his pajamas.

"O-Okay.", said Wendy, picking up Carla. The three of them walked down the dark hallway and knocked on the boy's door. "Natsu-san? Gray-san?", whispered Wendy.

"Oy? Wendy? Hold on. GRAY PUT ON SOME PANTS!", a voice sounded from the door. Juvia looked slightly disappointed but waited for them to open the door.

"W-Wha?", Gray grumbled. "Why?"

"JUVIA AND WENDY ARE HERE, IDIOT!"

"Fine… there. Now open the door." Natsu pulled open the door and waved sleepily.

"Come in? And why you are you guys here at 11 at night!", Natsu asked.

"Well, Lucy and Levy went missing, so Wendy-chan came to stay with Juvia while Erza-san went searching. But Erza-san hasn't come back for a while so Juvia took Wendy here so she wouldn't be scared.", said Juvia.

"The three girls? Missing? They're probably screwing with us. Let's go find them." said Gray, pulling off his blanket.

"PUT ON A SHIRT!", yelled Natsu as Juvia tried to contain a nosebleed. Gray quickly pulled a shirt over his head and opened the door. "Let's go guys." Natsu led the group downstairs, and they looked around, but there was no sign of Erza, Lucy or Levy.

"We got nothing.", said Gray when they regrouped. "Natsu and I have checked the basement. How about you, Juvia?"

"Nothing, Gray-sama. Juvia is sorry.", she said with her head tilted downward.

"No need to be sorry, Juvia-san.", smiled Wendy. They heard a voice from down the hall as Carla came flying in.

"Was that door always there?", asked Carla.

"Door? What door? We checked all the doors.", asked Juvia.

"The one in the hallway, across from the bathroom.", said Carla, quite confused.

"New door huh? We should go check it out. And Gray, put some clothes on will you!", yelled Natsu.

Later when they found the door…

"Is there a light switch?", asked Carla.

"Not one that I can see, sorry.", replied Gray. "Natsu, you know what to do." Natsu nodded and lit his hand on fire. They opened the door and looked around with Natsu's hand as illumination.

"It seems like a tunnel… Where does it lead to?", asked Juvia.

"Who knows, but it looks cool! Let's go!", yelled Natsu. They tentatively followed Natsu in the narrow tunnel, the flames flickering and casting ominous shadows on the walls. There was suddenly a draft, and the flame blew out.

"HEY!"

"WHERE ARE YOU GUYS?!"

"NATSU?"

"GRAY-SAMA?"

"CARLA ARE YOU THERE?!"

Natsu quickly re-lit the flame and looked around.

"Is everyone okay?", he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. What time is it?", asked Gray. Natsu pulled out a watch.

"Er.. about 11:15.", he replied.

"Okay. We should get going and wake Gajeel up. This tunnel leads to nowhere.", said Gray.

"Um… Gray-san?", Wendy asked quietly.

"Hm?"

"Where's Juvia-san?"

**CLIFFHANGER! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA… *cough cough cough* HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! **

**Deleted scene:**

** "Juvia?", asked Natsu. "I'll go find her."**

** "Why you?" questioned Gray.**

** "CAUSE I SET FIRE TO THE RAIN!", shouted Natsu.**

** Wendy and Carla: *facepalm***

**Idk. I'm just weird like that. Well see you guys next week. Stay awesome.**

**~Jinjin1**


	4. Chapter 4 (A note to my readers)

**To the readers of The Grimoire House:**

** Long time no see. I know I've been pretty lazy with the updates. It's been one heck of a month for me, with state testing, track season beginning, piano, and a whole ton of personal drama. (insert more excuses here) But in all seriousness, I promise you guys a chapter before next Wednesday, April 24. If I don't post one, leave a review saying: YOU PROMISED!**

**Hope you guys have been having a great week. Stay awesome as usual.**

**~Jinjin1**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Grimoire House**

Okay guys, I had this typed up a long time ago and forgot about it soo... I kinda missed the deadline... by a week. :)

* * *

**Chapter Four! I MADE THE DEADLINE! WOOHOOO! It's kinda sad how happy I am about this. Oh well. To the story! Members of the group that are still here: Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, Wendy, and Carla. Missing in action: Lucy, Levy, Erza, Juvia.**

**Recap:**

**They tentatively followed Natsu in the narrow tunnel, the flames flickering and casting ominous shadows on the walls. There was suddenly a draft, and the flame blew out.**

**"HEY!"**

**"WHERE ARE YOU GUYS?!"**

**"NATSU?"**

**"GRAY-SAMA?"**

**"CARLA ARE YOU THERE?!"**

**Natsu quickly re-lit the flame and looked around.**

**"Is everyone okay?", he asked.**

**"Yeah, I'm fine. What time is it?", asked Gray. Natsu pulled out a watch.**

**"Er.. about 11:15.", he replied.**

**"Okay. We should get going and wake Gajeel up. This tunnel leads to nowhere.", said Gray.**

**"Um… Gray-san?", Wendy asked quietly.**

**"Hm?"**

**"Where's Juvia-san?"**

"Juvia?", Natsu asked. "Wasn't she just behind us a minute ago?"

"She was holding my hand. I didn't feel her walk away, or any footsteps. Just a rush of wind and my hand was empty again.", Gray said, confused.

"YOU LOST JUVIA!? YOU IDIOT!", Natsu roared.

"Speaking of losing, where's Happy?", Gray smirked.

"Happy? I swore he was sleeping."

"You sure? The bed was pretty cold when the girls came over."

"Hey. We shouldn't argue in this creepy tunnel. Take your cat fight outside.", Gajeel grumbled. "Your cat probably followed Bunny Girl, Shrimp, Erza and Juvia into some stupid prank or somethin'. None of yer are in on it, right?" The group shook their heads and walked out of the tunnel, or in Carla's case, flew. "Hey, I have an idea on how to get back at them.", Gajeel grinned, "We ditch, and leave the chicks in this creepy house."

"One problem. THE FRONT WON'T OPEN.", Carla informed them as she rolled her eyes.

"UGH.", the group groaned unanimously. "What do we do now?!"

"There's an obvious answer, guys.", Natsu grinned. "We go ghost hunting without them!"

"Well, we don't have anything else to do really, and this is what we came here for anyways.", Wendy suggested quietly. The group nodded and went upstairs to retrieve their flashlights. (Natsu had insisted that it's easier to find ghosts in the dark, and turned off the lights in the house.)

**A little later…**

"Natsu-san, my flashlight's running out of battery."

"It's okay, you can use mine.", Natsu smiled. He handed her his flashlight and lit his hand on fire. Wendy smiled gratefully and put her own in her backpack.

"Wendy, do you hear that?", Carla muttered.

"Hear what?", Wendy replied

"That sound coming from the basement. I think it's rain."

"Rain? What does that mean?"

"That mean's there's a door there to the outside!", Gray exclaimed. "Let's go!" The group quickly kicked down the locked basement door, and went down the creaky steps.

"There must be a million stairs", Gajeel complained.

"EEK! Something crawly was on my foot!", Wendy shrieked.

"You too? So I'm not going crazy.", said Gray.

"This place is disgusting.", Carla said, turning her nose up. They finally reached the base of the stairs and looked around for a door.

"I FOUND IT!", Natsu exclaimed. "It's stuck! I've tried everything! Burning it, kicking it, running into it.", he rambled on.

"You obviously didn't try hard enough, Flame Brain.", Gray scoffed. "ICE MAKE: LANCE!" The flying beam of ice flew straight into the door, but to no avail. Broken ice pieces ricocheted, and everyone ducked for cover.

"Yer so weak.", Gajeel smirked. "IRON DRAGON'S ROAR!" The whirlwind of metal bashed the door and sent everyone in the vicinity flying. The shards of metal pierced the wooden door and lock, but the door remained stubbornly closed.

"HAH! YOU FAILED GAJEEL! NOT SO TOUGH NOW!", Natsu laughed.

"At least I did more damage than you." The room went silent. Wendy walked over to the door, and placed her hand on the knob.

"Um… Did you try opening it?", Wendy asked quietly. The guys looked at each other in confusion. She turned the door knob, and pulled the door opened slightly. The others looked down at their feet, not saying a word.

"Woah!", Natsu exclaimed, finally breaking the silence. He grabbed the doorknob and pulled, revealing a…_ brick wall._

**I love me some cliffhangers. :) Ya'll probably hate me now. Well, see you guys next time. STAY. FREAKING. AWESOME.**

**~jinjin1**


End file.
